


Hospital Humour

by Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)



Series: Village Hidden in the Vortex [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Medical, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rum makes for conversations about the silliest of times. Sometimes those times are only funny later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Humour

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not my toy, although sometimes I wish it was. Everyone you meet here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I just borrow them, occasionally.  
> _
> 
> _**Author's Note:** It's a bloody drabble, what's to say? It's also part of my present run of semi-autobiographical fanfic. Anyone who knows me knows exactly who I'm talking about, and probably remembers some of the incidents herein.  
> _
> 
> _**Warnings:** None, really. It's just booze and hospitals.  
> _

* * *

Genma sat on the edge of Kotetsu's coffeetable, laughing like a moron, as Kotetsu described unconsciously kneeing the medic in the face. He and Anko had come here to get drunk and propose a mission -- and drunk was well underway. Anko was giggling at Kotetsu's descriptions of his last hospital stay while teasing the hyperactive kitten that stuck to the side of the couch she was seated on like velcro sticks to speaker shielding.

"Reminds me of the time I punched that one poor medic in the face. Nobody told me about it until weeks later, so I couldn't even apologise." Genma sipped his drink, careful to avoid dropping his senbon in the cup. "Of course he was trying to put a tap into my hand, so I can't say I really blame myself."

Kotetsu stared and failed to get past the first syllable of the first few words he tried, before finally giving up and offering his complete attention to the swiftly diminishing drink in his hand.

"Oh, no." But it was obvious that Anko actually meant 'Oh, HELL no.' "How stupid..."

Genma cut her off. "Maa... It's alright. They didn't know me. Standard procedure."

Kotetsu looked up with a smirk. "Mine gets better. Next time I was in the ER, getting some new slices sewn back up, the tech was _that guy_. And he had a scar on his face from where I'd hit him with my knee. Now, nobody told me I hit him, so when he said something about it, I just sort of looked at him. So, then he tells me the story, and I'm just like 'Oh, shit.'"

Anko has forgotten about the cat. She's got both hands clapped over her mouth, laughing hysterically. Genma is open mouthed, senbon miraculously still perched on his lip.

"But it's months. Months! And nobody bothered to tell me this. So, you know, I apologised." Kotetsu shrugged and laughed.

Genma shrugged and blinked. "Like you do."

Anko managed to stop choking on her own laughter and picked up her drink.

Genma looked around the room. "Fucking fuck. There's something really wrong with us, isn't there. We're sitting around, getting drunk, and laughing at old hospital stories."

"Yup. We sure are." Anko nodded.

"Yeah, that's about normal around here." Kotetsu tilted his head in amusement.

Genma raised his glass. "May we all live to keep telling them," he toasted, and the room returned to its usual bloodsoaked hilarity.


End file.
